The present disclosure relates to an information processing device and an information processing method carried out in the information processing device, and particularly to a portable terminal and a server as the information processing device.
In recent years, a mechanism called social network service (SNS) for promoting connections among people has become explosively popular and a variety of mechanisms are provided. Such social network service frequently has a function to utilize position information of a user to add a connection with another user who is being present close to the user. As one example of such a function, there exists e.g. a function to display user's own QR code (registered trademark) on a screen and make it be read so that the user may be added as a friend in the social network service. Furthermore, there also exists social network service having a function to add a user as a friend by giving a motion to a smartphone utilized by the user. Moreover, so-called “check-in” to notify that a user is being present at a certain place on the SNS is also realized by operating a smartphone.